


Scorbus discovered

by Aegis12



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Outing, Scorbus, Slash, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis12/pseuds/Aegis12
Summary: Albus and Scorpius come out.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Telling Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2018, transferred from fanfiction.net.

Albus pauses at the doorway to the kitchen, where he can faintly hear his Mum washing the dishes. He'd always wondered why she did it the muggle way, instead of using magic, and had asked so many times. However, the only answer he got, repeatedly, was 'It gives me something to do. Works off stress, I guess. I'm not really sure.' He ran a hand through his messy black hair nervously. Do it fast. Scorpions had told him. Blunt. Like ripping off a bandage. He wonders whether coming out to his family is a good idea, after all. He could always back out now. But no. He and Scorpius had made a promise right before the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station; They'd both tell their Parents during the summer holidays. And that's what he intends to do. Scorpius had sent him an owl last night; he'd told his parents, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, about their relationship, and they'd taken it as expected. Shocked, but not disapproving. He takes his hand off the wall, breathes, and walks through the doorway.

"Mum," He greets.

"Albus!" His Mother cries.

"Can I talk to you?" Al cocks his head.

Ginny Potter née Weasley frowns. "Of course, Al. Do you want something to drink?" She gestures for him to sit with one hand and places away the wet tea towel in the other, before taking a seat opposite him on the small table. "Is something wrong? Are you getting bullied? Are you injured?" 

He laughs, albeit a bit nervously. "No, no." He assures her quickly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

Now or never. Like ripping off a bandage. Nothing can go wrong. She can only hate you, never speak to you again, think you're disgusting, disown you, he thinks cruelly. He blinks. Shut up! The other, more optimistic part of his brain screams at him.

"I-well-" He stutters.

"Al?" He can tell, that although her facial features don't show it, that his Mother is getting worried.

He breathes in deeply. "I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy." He blurts quickly, risking a glance at his Mum's face.

She seems to be shocked, yet not disgusted. A little confused, yet understanding. Her face is soft, and she smiles at him. "Albus," she speaks, her voice tender and soft. "I don't care that you're gay. I'd prefer it if you'd told us, but as long as he makes you happy, that's fine." A frown adjourns her face. "Does he? Make you happy?"

Albus shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "Uh-yes. He does, Mum."

"Good. Al, you're my son, and I love you. Nothing could change that, especially not that. We understand, Albus. It doesn't matter whether you prefer boys or girls. Or both. It doesn't. Understand?"

"Yeah." Al mumbles. "I-just-I wasn't sure how you or Dad would take it."

"Have you told him? Your Father?"

Al shakes his head, unsure where this is going. "No."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Ginny asks.

"Uh-No. I'll do it." He swallows the lump in his throat and releases a breath he doesn't know he was holding. "I'll do it."

His Mum smiles, mischievously. "Scorpius . . . Any wedding we should expect some time soon?"

"Mum!" Al cries, mortified.

She laughs. "How long?"

"Two years." Albus informs her quickly.

Her jaw drops. "You've been hiding from us for two years?!" She cries incredulously.

Albus mumbles something, which she faintly makes out to be, "Maybe."

Ginny shakes her head. "I cannot believe you." She mutters. "Go," She says, louder this time. "Write to Scorpius. Go tell your Father. Whatever." She sighs.

Albus Severus Potter smiles brightly and jumps up from his chair. "Thanks, Mum!" He bolts from the room, leaving Ginny staring after him, unbelieving.

Albus slows to a walk outside his room, turning the door handle and closing it behind him. He sighs. Thank Merlin. The boy heads to his desk, where his parchment and quill sit, his letter to his boyfriend only half finished. He picks up his quill, trying to decide how to put what he wanted to write next, closing his eyes momentarily. A minute or so passes in complete silence before he dips his quill into the ink, presses the nib down onto the parchment, and scribbles, 

I told Mum earlier. She took it well. A little shocked, but that's all. Told me that she would love me no matter what. Do you think that would include killing someone? She also asked if I wanted help telling Dad. I said no. I do have some honour, you know? She supports us, by the way. Asking me if there's a wedding she should start preparing for. I'll be telling Dad next. Also, we're heading down to Diagon Alley in three days to collect school supplies. Do you think you could make it?

Love,

Albus.

Hastily, he wrote Scorpius on the back of the letter, folding it up and calling for his owl, Athena. She was a pure black colour, her feathers sharp and her eyes an emerald, bright, intelligent, and sharp.

"Give this to Scorpius, please, Athena." Al told her, tying the letter to the foot she held out proudly. She hooted, in what Albus hoped was understanding. He smiled as she gave him an affectionate nip on the ear, and then flew out through the open window, the rough wind ruffling her feathers. He'd tell his father tomorrow, he decided.


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a family lunch. There’s a lot of people. This was possibly a bad idea.

"Literally everyone is here." Albus breathes to Scorpius, staring out at the burrow, where many people are bustling about.

"Surely not everyone." His boyfriend replies.

"Yeah." Al disagrees. "Look, even the Scamanders are here!"

"Oh, yeah." Scorpius surveys the crowd. "You're going to die telling them."

"Wow, that's encouraging." He shoots back, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You are still telling the rest, right?" Scorpius checks.

"Well, yeah." Al frowns. "When do you have to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning, latest, Father said."

"Right."

"Though this is really a family event, Al, so -"

"Scorpius!" Ginny Potter née Weasley rounds the corner and smiles at the teens. "Come!"

"Really, Mrs. Potter, I shouldn't -"

"Nonsense! And call me Ginny. You're practically family, given how you're over so often." She winks, knowing why, and the two boys blushed.

"Mum!" Al cries, mortified.

She snickers. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Have fun." She turns and stalks away from the two Slytherins.

"Oh, gods." Albus groans, burying his head in his blistered hands.

Scorpius laughs softly and smirks.

"It's not funny!"

"It kinda is." Scorpius disagrees. "But whatever."

Al sighs, shaking his head in slight exasperation. "Come on."

Scorpius follows him as he enters the burrow, pushing the worn door open. He glances around; not much had changed since he had last been to the burrow. The dishes still washed themselves, a scrubber sliding around in the sink. The old grandfather clock on the wall had expanded over the decades; it now had dozens of more names, for the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. It was clean for the most part; only specks of dust adorning the furniture and a few bags lying around makes the room slightly messy.

Scorpius follows Albus up the curving staircases of the burrow and into one of the many bedrooms. It has a bunk bed, complete with a black doona cover and quilt splayed across it, a white lamp in the dark of the room, and across from the bed, a bookshelf. It's piled with books of many topics and subjects. Scorpius sidles over to it.

"I still haven't finished Mcgonagall's homework." He says, tugging a leather bound book labeled Studies of Advanced Transfiguration and flipping it open, sifting through the thin, old parchment.

"Animals," he mutters at one page, and then, "Humans," and after, "Objects." He frowns up at Albus. "What was our homework again?"

Al rolls his emerald green eyes, the ones that match his Slytherin robes. "The theory of transfiguring a pillow into a table, Scorps." He sighs. "And, let me guess, you didn't bring parchment or ink either, did you?"

Scorpius mocks offence. "Of course I did!" He cries in outrage. "How could you think just a thing?!" He gasps theatrically and recoils from his boyfriend in fake anger, pretending to give hacking sobs at his accusation.

Al just laughs and shakes his head in exasperation.

"Okay, I didn't." Scorpius drops the mock act to stare at Albus.

Al's eyes shine. "And?" He teases.

"Can I borrow one?"

"Hmmm . . . I dunno, really." He sidles up to Scorpius and peers over to the open book, reading aloud.

"The concept of transfiguring a human into an animal is a fairly complex theory and process. You would need to make sure you get every bit right, otherwise the possibility of the spell going wrong is quite high." He reads a paragraph from the middle of the yellowing page and raises a dark eyebrow at the Malfoy. "We're not learning about human-animal transfiguration yet, Scorp."

"I know."

"So why were you on it?"

"I turned to a random page, okay?" He cries in defence.

Albus sighs. "You know what? While you're here, you're not studying. Do something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Quidditch?"

"I-fine." Scorpius sets down the book and stands, brushing the non-existent dirt off his black pants, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

"Okay!" Al says brightly, heading over to the door, and then feeling a tug on his arm. He frowns and turns to face his boyfriend, hardly having time to start to ask,

"Sco-" he breaks off as Scorpius presses his lips to Al's, his hands going up and twining themselves in Al's messy hair. Al instinctually wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist without thought. He slides his tongue over Scorpius' bottom lip, requesting entrance and being granted. His tongue hits Scorpius' and the two battle for dominance. Scorpius leans back against the wall, Al pinning him there as his tongue explores the other's mouth. Neither hears the door open or the gasp.

"What - the - fuck?"

The teens break apart immediately at the sound of the voice, incredulous and shocked. Faintly, Al hears Scorpius mumble, "Ah, shit." Under his breath, and can't help but swear himself, too, as he whirls around to check who the intruder is.


	3. Lily and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story, James and Al have always been quite close and told each other a lot of stuff, and generally when the other finds out they've been keeping something big from the other, they feel kinda betrayed. They've always had a kinda close friendship, though it distanced a little when Al got sorted into Slytherin, but it healed during the next summer, especially since his little sister got placed there too.

Scorpius' weak voice reaches his ears. "Hey, at least you don't have to tell them now."

Al winces, and then winces even harder when he sees who is at the door. "Hey." Al tries, to no avail.

"Hey?! I walk in on you two kissing and you say hey?!" He cries.

Well, Albus thinks, this could've gone better. Not my original plan, but okay.

"James," Albus tries. "It - it was-"

"It wasn't what it looks like?!" James cut him off angrily. "Oh, yeah, Al, totally."

Al flinched. "No! It's just that-"

"No." James stare is stone cold. "I'm your brother. You could've at least told me. I understand if you didn't want everyone to know."

"James, it's just-"

"Well, yeah! 'It's just" he mocks. "That's what they all say, isn't it? Al, I thought we were close. I thought you could tell me stuff."

"I wa-"

"What's with all the yelling?" Al's sister, Lily, appears around the doorframe and peers in at the mess of his room.

"Al's snogging Scorpius." James says plainly. "And he didn't tell me."

Instead of being shocked like the oldest Potter had expected, Lily squeals.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Wait, what?"

"I knew it." The girl repeats. "It was so obvious. But, really, so many of the people in this family are other dense, or just don't just really pay attention to their friendship." She smiles, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and it might have to do with the fact that I walked in on you two snogging last summer." She picks at her nails, smiling sweetly - too sweetly, Al decides, let's make that evilly.

James chokes. "How long has this been going on?"

Al squirms a little. "Fourth year."

"Two years?!" James shouts incredulously. "This has been going on for two years!?"

"Well, yeah." Scorpius interjects, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as Al leans into his chest. "Problem?"

"Well-I-no-just-"

Lily rolls her eyes once more. "Oh, shut up, Jamie -"

"Don't call me that!"

"You're just embarrassing yourself. What Jamie here means to say," she continues, ignoring the indignant glare sent her way. "Is that, no, he doesn't have a problem with it. Do you, Jamie?" She gives a sickly sweet smile, and her unspoken words hang in the air threateningly; if you do, I will kill you. Send a bat bogey hex first, maybe turn your orange, perhaps a stinging hex, not sure . . . Yet.

James gulps visibly. "Of course not, Al. I was just . . ." He seems to struggle for his words. "Shocked, that's all."

Lily nods.

James grins, as if an idea has struck him inspirationally.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Albus and Scorpius. "James . . . What are you doing?" Albus asks cautiously.

"Oh, nothing." James smiles innocently up at him. Neither of them catch the soft, "Sonorus." Whispered under his breath.

And then, before they could say anything else,

"Al and Scorpius are snogging!" The words are loud, echoing through the house, and hold a scent honest truth to them. The door is open, and James' multiplied voice rings in their ears.

"James!" Al shouts. "What the hell?!"

An innocent smile. "You had to tell them eventually. I was just doing it for you. Makes it easier, doesn't it?" His eyes twinkle mischievously, and he skips out of the dark room. The two Slytherin boys are left staring off after him in exasperation, and a little frustration.

The youngest Potter rolls her eyes. "Well, it is true. And, plus, it could've been worse."

"Yeah?" Al challenges, the sound of faint footsteps reaching his ears.

"Yeah. I mean, you could've been caught by Uncle Ron. You know how he is - prejudiced against the Malfoys, he still hasn't gotten over the grudge."

Albus shudders. "Yeah. I guess."

"And . . ." The girl trails off for a moment, seeming to consider something as the voices got louder. "You two might wanna go hide. Everyone is here, and if they all just found out . . . Well, the Scamanders aren't here anymore, but they hardly count."

"Yeah." Scorpius responds. "We'll do that." He tugs on Al's sleeve.

"Have fun dying, you two!" She sings back at them, skipping through the doorway with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Yeah." Scorpius mutters. "Just make sure you cry at our funeral." No one hears him.


	4. And the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Albus have a conversation.

They're gathered around the outside dining table in a tense, awkward silence. Albus holds his boyfriend's hand tightly under the table as his father's eyes bore into him. 

"Well, Albus," Harry starts hesitantly. His voice is slow, so unlike the deep interrogatory voice he uses in Auror investigations. "How long has this—" he gestured over to Scorpius—"being going on?" 

Al swallows, casting a glance at Scorpius, who refuses to make eye contact and instead keeps his focus on the intricate wood patterns of the table. Help me, Al wants to plead with him. But it would be unfair, he thinks—it's his family's fault Scorpius was outed before he was ready. Secrets weren't kept in this family; Draco Malfoy would know in the next two days.

"Two years," he answers. He pulls his head up to face his father. A sense of pride and relief washes over him that his voice didn't crack or shake. He's eerily aware of the other twenty or so people watching him. 

A knot twists around in his stomach. 

"Two years." His dad sighs. "I can't believe—"

"Al," his dad says. His voice is soft this time. Gentle. In a different situation Al imagines it would feel like an embrace, a warmth encasing him; telling him everything would be okay. But right now it's not. Instead there's a fear burning at him. 

"Al," he repeats. "Maybe we should—could we take this inside? Somewhere more private?"

Fuck. Fuck. "Yeah," he chokes out. "Sure." 

-

"When you were born, I promised myself I would be there for you. I promised—I promised myself. I said I would never let you feel like you were alone, or like there was something you couldn't tell me. I always tried my best to be to be there for you, and I said ... I never wanted you to have the childhood I had." 

Al twists the ring on his middle finger—Scorpius had given it to him on their one year anniversary. It was a snake that curled around his finger, embedded with emerald and with piercing black eyes. His right hand traced the marble of the kitchen bench he was sitting on. "I didn't. You were ... you were great."

His father buries his head in his hands and then drags them down his face. He looks tired. There are faint wrinkles on his forehead, covered by the occasional greying hair falling over his face. He runs a hand through his hair. "I love you, Al, you know that, right? I love you. Nothing as small as this would ever change that. I don't care if you like guys, okay? I don't care. I just wish .. I wish you'd felt like you could tell me. I wish I'd been there for you more."

Al's hand pauses from twisting his ring. "You were, dad. You were. I just—I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Harry moves slightly, as if to step forward, then stops. There's a silence that falls between them. And then he surges forward, and pulls his son into a an embrace. Al buries his head in his father's neck, and Harry's arms wrap around him. There's a security in it, a warmth—a safety. 

"I love you, Al, okay?" Harry says when he pulls away. "You don't have to be sorry. Even if I—even if I have to make friends with Draco Malfoy or something. Me and your mum—we just want you to be happy."

Al smiles, the knot is stomach softening. "Thanks, dad." 

"And I'll deal with everyone else. Honestly, the thing you mostly should've been scared about was your Uncle Ron's reaction. He still doesn't really like the Malfoys."

A small laugh escapes his throat. "Yeah, I know."

"You'll be fine, son. Nothing changes." A pause. "Scorpius can't sleep in your room anymore though. That changes." 

Harry presses his lips softly to his son's forehead. It's gentle in a fatherly way. "Are you okay to face the others?"

He inhales deeply. Now. It's happening now. "Yeah," he responds. There's a slight tremble to his voice. "Yeah."

He looks up at his father. His eyes are kind, patient—it'll be okay, they seem to say. You'll be okay. 

He hopes so.


End file.
